Paralyzed
by Wickedlovely01
Summary: .:Sequel to Wake Up:. Everything in Alexanders life is perfect as of now. His boyfriend is now his fiancee, and they are planning on adopting children. There's only one problem. He can't walk. And not being able to walk puts a damper on the stairs to eternal happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So you thought that I was done torturing Magnus and Alec? Nooo not even close! I've got tons of plot bunnies for them, and they are all very unpleasant. Though I hope with this one it will have more fluff in it like this chapter. (I'm pretty sure I suck at writing fluff) If you haven't already, GO READ THE PREQUEL 'WAKE UP' OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED! I really should not be starting a sequel now, but I am. I'm going into High School on what, Wednesday? So I have absolutely no clue whatsoever when I will be able to update, so don't get mad if the next chapter isn't for months. Anyways, I'll let you read Paralyzed (Which is unfortunately as sad as it sounds.) **

* * *

It was a late winter morning in New York, with the snow falling softly and soundlessly on the sidewalk and the green grass below the grey sky, the ice crystals like a tiny piece of hope, cold and frozen. Children were in Central Park, making snow angels and throwing snowballs, tackling down the forts of the other team. Teenagers on dates went ice skating and then later kissed under the warmth of a local Starbucks. You could hear all the shouts of the Mundanes down below, and sometimes the occasional growl of a werewolf or vampire. When you went outside, you could smell the chill and hot chocolate wafting in the air, inviting you to spend money.

Winter was a time of peace and serenity for most people. For Alexander Lightwood, it meant hope and new beginnings, though it was odd because most people described the season the exact opposite, bringing death and despair with its icy and wintry grasp. Usually he agreed with the latter, but not this year. He had just been given a second chance to live again. He had just turned 21, when tragedy had struck his entire family. Alec had been struck ill, in a magical coma for two and a half weeks, only to come out of it at the exact moment that he was going to become a Mundane.

But now he was awake, and he was healthy. It was the morning after he had woken up, and Magnus Bane, his boyfriend and fiancee, was still sleeping. The Shadowhunter couldn't blame him in the slightest. He'd stayed up for nights on end, looking after Alec. He was so sleep deprived last night, he could barely keep his eyes open for the happy reunion that came afterwards. Magnus had not moved an inch from when he fell asleep. His arms and legs wrapped around Alec's in a possessive and loving manner. He looked so young and curious in sleep, his eyebrows and mouth turned down into a slight frown, as if he was contemplating a hard physiological question that needed an answer. Alec sighed, smiling, as he pushed a black strand of hair from Magnus's face. He was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, and that opinion would never change.

The T.V was bursting sound quietly, the colors illuminating Alec's face. He'd taken to watching _Project Runway _and the home renovating shows. Magnus's DVR was filled with those shows, and since there was nothing else on, Alec decided to give the choice of shows a try. Surprisingly, he liked _Project Runway, _and often found himself whispering insults to the designers he didn't like, and cheered silently for the ones he did. Magnus twitched in his sleep a bit, sometimes alerting Alec to be more quiet, but the Warlock didn't show any sign of waking up anytime soon. Alec knew he should be sleeping, but he couldn't. Being put unwillingly in a coma for two and a half weeks straight, well, you've overslept and no matter how hard you try, you just can't fall asleep. That was fine with Alec. After all, he could watch his significant other for as long as he liked, without sleep beckoning him.

Chairman Meow walked in, and sat right in the middle of Magnus and Alec, separating them, but giving them extra heat on the cold morning. Actually, it wasn't morning anymore, it was 2:00 in the afternoon, which meant that Magnus had slept for 14 hours straight. The Warlock put his head on Alec's shoulder, smiling a bit as if he was having a good dream. Alec liked to watch Magnus sleep, because he was so serene and calm and quiet, and everything good in his life came into balance when he looked at him. He loved him so much, and he'd do anything for him. Alec had once contemplated how their lives would end, and because he was a Shadowhunter, his was most likely going to end bloody and gruesome, but a hero's death nonetheless. But there was always a possibility that if Magnus was ever in trouble, Alec would be there to save him, and die for him if need be. That was the way that Alec would preferably die, if he could chose. But he couldn't, the cruel design of fate had made it so. Magnus, being immortal, was never going to die of natural causes, and so Alec could never fully grasp the reason why Magnus was with him, when there was a vampire or another Warlock to date and to marry.

Alec looked outside. Last night a heavy blizzard hit them, and the evidence was right in front of him. A pile of snow was just peaking out of the right corner of the window, as if spying on them. He hated to think this, but he was happy that his other family had left when they did, because they would've been snowed in if they hadn't, and Alec really didn't feel like dealing with his brother and sister, let alone a newborn baby that had the grip of a gorilla in his prime years. Besides, Alec and Magnus wouldn't have had alone time, which both of them desperately needed.

Alec's stomach grumbled, and he felt a twinge of starvation. Apparently, the coma that he was in didn't supply you with food, which quite annoyed Alec to some extent. He just wanted to lay here with Magnus, without having to worry about anything for a very long time. But that would never happen, because Alec was a Shadowhunter, and Shadowhunters constantly had to put their lives on the line for the greater good of the world. And Magnus was a Warlock, and Warlocks constantly help other downworlders with their petty problems. Alec would much rather be what Magnus was, but he wasn't made that way. If he was a Warlock, they could both live forever, and not have to worry about him dying, which put a pretty big dent in their relationship.

"Hungry, are we?" A sleepy voice mumbled quietly, which could only mean that Magnus had awoken from his long slumber. Alec looked at his shoulder, where his fiancee's head was. His eyes were still shut, as if he was trying to fall back to sleep. He was warm against Alec, but not feverishly so. His lips were on Alec's skin, kissing the runed tattoos and pale outside of his body. Alec smirked, bending the upper part of his body down the plant a kiss on his head. They stayed like that for a while, whispering 'I love you's' and things along those lines. What they said were true, they did love each other.

"You have no idea." Alec said, his voice muffled from Magnus's long and thick hair, which pleasantly reminded him of a silky shag pillow. Magnus untangled his arms and legs from the younger boy, and then sat up, his black mane sticking up in odd angles, giving him a look of a lion. He finally opened his eyes, and the slit and narrow pupils found the round ones. Alec felt his entire body melt like soft butter. Magnus had that effect on him, one that he would never become immune to. His green and gold eyes were simply, in a word, breathtaking. Sometimes when Alec dreamt, those cat eyes would appear in his dream, happy and laughing, sometimes mischievous.

"Well I am too. How about some eggs for breakfast?" Magnus smiled, rubbing his bed head hair.

Alec chuckled, returning a grin. "It's two o'clock, Magnus. We completely missed breakfast!"

"So we have. Well, we'll just scourge the kitchen and see what we can make. Tea and sandwiches sounds good." Magnus said. Alec nodded, agreeing. Anything that the Warlock said, the Shadowhunter couldn't argue. Not because he couldn't, but it was because he loved Magnus so much that he was willing to do anything for that man. If Magnus craved Isabelle's cooking, Alec would happily concur without a single complaint, though his sisters cooking was absolutely horrific and could probably give you cancer if you ate enough of it.

Magnus got out of bed, and Alec noticed that he was wearing his clothes. He could tell because the black shirt draped off of his body, whereas if Alec wore it, it would be sung against his muscles. The Warlock had also taken to donning the blue scarf that was the same shade as Alec's eyes. Magnus also wore black pajama pants, with a camo print on then. They were not Alec's, because silver glitter and rhinestones were inlaid in the pants. Alec followed suit, ripping the covers off of his legs that showed his pale and bare feet. He didn't understand why he was so self conscious of himself, but he believed it was in human nature to hate your body. Magnus assured him that he was beautiful in every possible way, and Alec was slowly but surely believing it.

And then that was where the next series of troubles began for Alexander Lightwood soon to be Bane. He tried to stand up, but he crumpled to the ground, making a loud thump on the floor. He couldn't feel his legs, and he took that as a bad thing. A very bad thing. It was unexpected, and the way he landed knocked the wind out of him. His eyes watered, and Magnus rushed over to Alec's side.

"You're ok, right? You've got to be ok." He said hurriedly, his cat eyes searching and scanning every part of Alec's body. "You promised never to scare me again, Alexander." His voice cracked, worried.

"Magnus I promise I'm fine." Alec reassured him after he had regained the ability to breathe and talk. "I just can't feel or move the lower half of my body, that's all." He tried to make it sound as if it didn't matter, but Alexander was never the best of liars, never a good actor, unlike his _Parabatai, _Jace, who was also a husband and now a father.

Magnus slowly nodded, understanding. "I'm sure it's because you haven't walked in a while." But even he sounded a bit doubtful, as if he didn't believe his own words. Even so, Magnus picked Alec up bridal style, and carried him towards the kitchen, where he was set down in a chair by the breakfast bar, all the while throwing a dazzling smile at his boyfriend. "Tea, my beautiful blue-eyed Shadowhunter?" He asked, opening a white cabinet and bringing out the packets of imported tea. Magnus could afford the finer things in life, and Alec didn't mind that. But they could be homeless, and he'd think they were the richest people on earth, because they had each other, and that was all that mattered, wasn't it?

"Yes please, my magnificent cat-eyed Warlock." Said Alec, the tiniest of smirks playing on his light and pale face. He had no runes on him, save for the permanent ones. They didn't hurt anymore, but sometimes Alec could imagine them being reapplied, and how it hurt like hell at first. But he was young at the time, barely old enough to make Mac n Cheese alone. He had a lot more pain tolerance now.

The sunlight coming in from the french windows was cold, grey, and steely. Alec liked it that way. He'd much rather be cold than hot, because if you were cold you could always put on more layers to warm yourself up, but if it was a blistering hot day, where the sidewalk was close the cracking open because of the heat, you could only strip down and sit in a kiddie pool, which rarely did any good. Alec put his head on his hand, and watched Magnus make tea with a dreamy look on his face. Out of all the people in the world, Mundies included, he picked him, even though Alec was someday going to die. Alec forced himself not to think about how short his life could potentially be, because worrying did him no good. He was currently in the present, not in the past or the future. Right now, he should be grateful that Magnus chose him, and he was.

While the tea was boiling, Magnus walked over and leaned over the breakfast bar, his tall and lanky form bending over the granite counter with ease. The inky strands of his hair and the midnight strands of Alec's intertwined, until you couldn't tell which were which, because they were the same color of black. "I've been thinking," He began, his voice sending shivers down Alec's spine.

"Well thats good," Alec said, his eyes drinking in Magnus's beauty. "I wouldn't want a fiancee thats brain dead."

Magnus smirked at that remarked, his eyelids half closed, as if he was going to fall asleep any second. "I wouldn't want that either, darling." Their noses and foreheads touched, Alec's pale bridge and Magnus's tan one. "I've been thinking on adopting a child, or maybe surrogate."

A lump formed in Alec's throat, and he wished he could walk away, but he still couldn't feel his legs. "You want a child, Magnus? Do you really think that I'm fit for fatherhood?"

"On the contrary, my dear, dear Alexander. I think you'd be an excellent parent." Magnus said encouragingly, pulling away from his fiancee to check on the tea. As he was doing so, Alec saw him snap his fingers, and a plate of sandwiches appeared to his delight. Alec's stomach grumbled, reminding him of how hungry he was.

"What made you think of this glorious idea?" Said Alec, reaching for a sandwich and taking a bite out of it. This one happened to be cucumber with the white bread being lightly buttered.

"Henry." Magnus said simply, and then the tea kettle started to whistle. Alec always thought of it as an impatient little child, crying because he isn't being attended to at all times. "I thought of how great it would be for him to have a cousin, one that would be more fashionably dressed than anybody in our family, excluding yours truly."

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with the fact that you just desperately want a child?" Alec said, finishing the second sandwich he had taken.

"Thats part of it, yes." He answered, pouring the tea into delicate china glasses, with blue pictures of gazebos and birds and exotic flowers. Alec took one, and put one sugar cube in it. "Please Alexander?" He pleaded, making his eyes bigger and more helpless, with a side of hopeful in the center.

"Can I think about it?" He asked nervously, taking a sip of tea.

"While I'm kissing you." Said Magnus, and then their lips touched, and Alec was in total and complete bliss, letting Magnus take control of his mind and body. He his arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes. They just kissed in silence, letting their tea cool, though it wasn't hot to begin with. When they pulled apart after what seemed like eternity, the Warlock said, "So?"

Alec made a sound in his throat. "So I say... Yes."

Magnus practically jumped for joy. He picked up Alec and twirled him around, planting little kisses all over his face and upper body, all the while muttering thank you and I love you over and over again.

Alec was very happy at the moment, pushing the worry down into the recesses of his mind. But a nagging voice said bitterly in his mind: _You will never be able to play catch with your child. You're paralyzed, ironically and regrettably so. _

Alec didn't want to believe it, but he did. The voice was right. He'd never walk again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah yeah I know, I'm about as evil as Cassie... But hey, at least there is a silver lining in this story! I already have the names picked out, and if you guess one right, you can create the child's physical appearance! I'm not sure if I want them to adopt or do surrogate, because I want the child to have Magnus and Alec's eyes. Oh and notice how I said names. Yep, 2 to 3 children, YAY! **

**Ave Atque Vale,**

**Wicked.**


	2. NOTICE!

**A/N: Hi guys. It is with a heavy heart that I must report that I probably will not be updating 'Paralyzed' anymore. There was a time when I thought I could, but I realize now that it was a stupid mistake on my part, and I greatly apologize. But because I hate leaving you on a cliffhanger, I will tell you in a couple of paragraphs worth of summaries the plots I had in mine. **

_Chapter 2:_

Alec and Magnus go to Idris to find a child. Once there, they are shunned away from it because of the Claves rules of being homosexual, and Alec failing to comply with their rules of becoming a Mundane.

_Chapter 3:_

They return to New York, and try to work out a way to get Alec to walk, and how to get a child. Then a miracle happens. As Alec and Magnus walk down the streets of the city, they find a crying baby in an alleyway. They know it is a warlock, because instead of human hair, she has a plumage of black feathers growing from her head. Magnus takes her home and together, they name her Alouette, but call her Ava for short.

_Chapter 4:_

The most awesome gay couple in TMI (It's Malec, if you can't guess.) argue how they should be able to care for a child, and just because they are homosexual dosen't mean that they can't be parents. Slowly, and very reluctantly, the clave agrees them to one child, and one child only. They keep Ava, because she is a downworlder, and the clave could care less about what happens to her.

_Chapter 5:_

Alec and Magnus pick out a 3-year old boy, with black hair and blue eyes, and they name him Gabriel. Just a typical fluffy chapter.

_Chapter 6:_

One night, the family is just sitting watching movies, when two shadowhunters knock on the door, coming to arrest Alec. Magnus tries to stop them, but Alec rolls in (On his wheelchair, might I add.) and goes without argument to the City of Bones for a trial.

_Chapter 7:_

Alec returns to New York in the dead of night, and Magnus was worried sick. Alec explains how he hid a stele inside his shirt, so he was able to create a glamour that will give him enough time to escape, while making the Silent brothers believe that he has died overnight. Making a portal, he came back to Magnus and Ava and Gabriel. They know they have to escape the Clave, so they plan to move all the way to Alaska.

_Chapter 8:_

Alec cuts all ties with the Lightwoods, though it causes him major emotional pain. Actually, they still think he is dead, as they fled to Alaska without so much as a letter. There, in the icy wilderness, does Alexander learn to walk again, and his life is whole and perfect again.

**A/N: I know it's crappy, and again, I'm so sorry. But there is always hope for this story. Not only is this telling you the end of my story, but if I ever wanted to come back to this story, I know where I left off. I will be starting a Malec story about them in Germany during the holocaust. I think I'll call it 1940, and it will be mostly in Magnus's view. I'm sorry, truly I am. **


End file.
